


Damage

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a crisis of faith after the Carthage debacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage

She wondered as she pulled herself up against the wall exactly what his intentions had been.

She realized -- of course -- that if he had truly meant to gank her out of her meatsuit then that meant that the girl she was riding would have been there alone and he still would have been trapped in that prison Lucifer had made for him.

She bent forward slightly. The burns were healing even as she leaned there. There would be scars on the flesh, perhaps, but no lingering damage to the body she was possessing. The clothes were ruined -- which was what really pissed her off, she'd loved that jacket.

She was also more than a little angry at herself for being so ridiculous. She'd foolishly thought that an angel cut off from Heaven would not really be a threat. Or at least that he wasn't a threat. Really, it was his own fault for choosing such a pretty body. That combined with his seemingly lack of power had caused her to get wreck-less. She'd not considered that an angel with half-power -- particularly one who defied Heaven and hung out with the Winchesters -- was still going to be a Hell of a lot stronger than she was. 

And a hell of a lot cleverer than she was and she was really going to have to get her own back eventually.

The important thing at the moment was self-preservation. And that doubt in her mind that had flared when he'd mentioned Crowley flared again as she thought about leaving.

Did angels lie? Well, no. That wasn't really the question. Of course they did. Everyone lied eventually.

She didn't think he'd been lying in that moment, though. Not if he thought the truth would be more damaging.

It's what she would have done.

She moved as quickly as possible -- which really wasn't very fast at all, given her circumstances and the fact that she still walked with a slight limp in destroyed clothing and with healing stomach wounds -- out of the warehouse.

Her first instinct was the find Crowley and question him. Except no one knew where Crowley was on a normal day and if what Clarence had implied was true then he was going to be damned impossible to find.

She hesitated for a moment outside in the rising sun.

Of course. There was someone who had apparently had contact with Crowley recently.

And if Crowley really believed that Lucifer intended to kill the demons and if Deano really was the only thing that could stop Lucifer, then they would eventually have to meet up again.

She considered whether to simply pop to a new location or if she should think about finding some form of transportation, give her wounds time to heal. 

Of course, the Winchesters would never willingly talk to her. They weren't going to help her and she wasn't sure she wanted their help. Every one of them had tried to kill her at one point in time. One of them had succeeded. 

She smiled to herself before taking to the sky, pointing herself towards the nearest abandoned building -- a mansion on a hill about ten miles south of Carthage. The Winchesters might not willingly talk to her, but eventually Clarence would have to touch ground. She suspected keeping Dean Winchester alive was a full-time job.

An angel with an all-points-bulletin out on him wouldn't be very hard to find and track, particularly one that kept paling around with the current enemies of Heaven. 

She was patient.

She could wait.


End file.
